EVANGEL
by kyujjong
Summary: Cho kyuhyun baru saja mulai tinggal sendirian menemukan dua orang aneh yang mengaku sebagai Malaikat dan iblis, setelah dibujuk dengan berat hati kyuhyun mengizinkan mereka (Siwon & Changmin) tinggal dirumahnya. Kejadian seru apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? l Main Pair Wonkyu l Warning: Yaoi, Always Typo(s), No BASH No FLAME, Don't Like Don't Read.


**By KyuJjong **

Main Pair: WonKyu

Cast: Shim Changmin and Super junior Member

Gendre: Romance.

Summary: Cho kyuhyun baru saja mulai tinggal sendirian menemukan dua orang aneh yang mengaku sebvagai Malaikat dan iblis, setelah dibujuk dengan berat hati kyuhyun mengizinkan mereka tinggal dirumahnya. Kejadian seru apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

**_Warning: OOC, BL, Always Typo(s)._**

**_Remake dari Comic Evangel by Hinata Hinaki (Secara garis besar alur cerita mirip dalam cerita asli tapi banyak dialog yang saya ubah agar bisa menjadi FF Romance)_**

**_No BASH No FLAME _**

**_Let's Read Don't forget to leave your like and Review !_**

**_Note: Semua Pair serta Cast milik tuhan dan keluarganya saya hanya meminjam nama._**

**_Bagi yang berniat nge-flame silahkan tinggalkan FF ini segera!_**

**_~~ENJOY READING~~_**

**_[]_**

**_ By KyuJjong _**

TENKAI, Kantor cabang hubungan manusia dan malaikat. Seperti biasa, Situasi di Dunia manusia lebih buruk dari pada dunia setan. Tingkat polusi udara juga meningkat.

"Hai, ngomong-ngomong apa kamu sudah mendengar tentang proyek terakhir kita?" Tanya seorang pemantau pada rekan kerjanya yang focus pada layar dengan puluhan mesin berupa komputer di depanya.

"Iya, Dan sepertinya proyek itu sudah mulai jalankan?"

"Benar, Tapi~"

Biiiip...Biiiip...Biiip

"Ada apa ini?" Semua panik mendengar alarm pertanda ada bahaya.

"Ada sebuah sinyal datang dari kekuatan yang luar biasa di area R-31-KII" Yesung sibuk mengetik suatu kode untuk mengetahui ada bahaya apa.

"Sepertinya ini adalah sinyal seorang malaikat...?!" Ryeowook histeris melihat data dari layar komputer tersebut.

"Wuah, itu nampak di layar dia semakin mendekat"

"Hallo, bisakah kau mendengarku? Dunia manusia adalah wilayah kami jadi keluar dari sana sekarang juga!" ucap Kangin, ketua pemantau pada sesosok objek di layar komputernya.

Cling...

Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan mencul di dalam kapal luar angkasa yang berfungsi memantau dunia manusia, malaikat dan iblis.

"Dia?"

"Bukanya dia Choi Siwon?"

"Benar, Aku Choi Siwon sang Evangel" Seringai Siwon "Senang bertemu dengan kalian"

"Kau turun kebumi tanpa pakaian pelindung? Tidak mungkin" Yaa... Siwon seorang malaikat yang hobby membuat keributan.

"Itu-itu sebuah kartu tanda bebas keluar masuk dunia manusia dan malaikat, kalau begitu berarti kau..." ucap Kangin shock mengetahui seorang Choi Siwon bisa memegang kartu yang sangat sulit di dapatkan itu.

"Proyek Proto Type?" ucap Yesung melanjutkan perkataan Kangin yang terpotong tadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

**By KyuJjong **

_'Sekarang misiku disini untuk menemukan seekor domba yang sedang kesusahan'_

**_"Tolonglah Siwon! Kau adalah harapan kami satu-satunya saat ini" Ucap ketua Evangel._**

"Meskipun aku tidak terlalu yakin apa motif mereka sesungguhnya, akan tetapi yang ingin kutolong bukan para pria yang kuat" monolok Siwon tanpa menyadari ada sosok lain yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Jadi manusia seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Hmmm... Dia harus imut, manis, putih dan sangat menggemaskan.." jawab Siwon pervert.

"Oh, apa harus lebih kecil darimu?" Seakan baru kembali dari dunia Khayal, Siwon menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam menyadari ada sosok lain dan mulai menoleh kebelakang.

"Chang~, Changmin? Yaa... apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tunjuk Siwon tidak sopan.

"Awww... bukan kah kita ini teman Siwon?" Shim Changmin iblis tingkat menengah " Kau berhasil keluar dari dunia atas yang sesak itu dengan sebuah lisensi jadi ku pikir kau akan bosan dan kesepian sendirian disini"

"Kenapa aku harus kesepian? Pabbo"

"Ayolah, aku tidak bermaksud buruk kok"

"Hei, kalau seorang malaikat sepertiku terlihat bersama dengan iblis sepertimu itu akan mengacaukan hasil evaluasiku"

"kalau kau hanya peduli pada hasil evaluasi kau tidak akan menjadi manusia yang baik. Setidaknya itu kata orang-orang bijak" ucap Changmin sok tahu.

"Yaaa... kita ini bukan manusia. Lagian mana ada iblis yang baik" emosi Siwon "ini sebuah pekerjaan penting yang mempertaruhkan nyawa dan aku sangat peduli"

"Iya sich, tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli hohohho" ucap Changmin cuek.

Gyaaaaaaaaaaa...

"Siwon, cepat kemari dan lihat itu!" dengan berat hati Siwonpun memperhatikan arah telunjuk Changmin.

"Dia imut"

"Manis"

"Putih"

"Dan dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan"

"Dan lagi~"

"Awasss/ Tidakkkk"

Srettttttt...

Hyaaaaaaaa...

"Sepertinya kita sudah menemukan domba kecil yang sedang kesusahan" Siwon mengangguk setuju mendengar ucapan Changmin.

Sementara dilain sisi terlihat seseorang yang sedang ketakutan setengah mati, wajahnya pucat matanya masih tertutup rapat dan kedua tanganya reflek berada di telinga. Perlahan pemuda manis tersebut membuka matanya.

"Ehh? Nuguseyo?"

"Ehm, Ah! Jangan takut karena aku adalah Choi Siwon seorang malaikat"

"Dan setidaknya untuk sekarang ini aku adalah Shim Changmin seorang iblis"

"lalu kau pasti Cho Kyuhyun seorang manusia" Siwon mengeja nama pada name tag seragam yang dikenakan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian gila" Ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya pada kedua namja yang mengaku sebagai malaikat dan bilis tersebut "Orang-orang yang berbahaya"

"Hei, sepertinya kau dalam masalah, dan kalau kau mau aku bisa membantumu" tanya Siwon entah mengapa ia sangat berharap Kyuhyun pecaya padanya.

"Pabbo, jadi kau ingin mereka seperti ini ketika mereka memiliki masalah lalu kau memamerkan kekuatanmu?" cibir Changmin "Aaahhh! Jadi kau seorang malaikat!Kyaaa... Siwon~shi" seolah bisa membaca isi otak Siwon "Kau ingin mereka mengatakan hal itu terus-terusan? Ck~ itu terlalu membosankan tuan Choi" Cibir Changmin sekali lagi.

"Sudahku bilang kau itu menyebalkan dan juga bodoh"

"Haha, maaf kami membuatmu kaget manis" Changmin merangkul leher Siwon seperti sedang mencekiknya sehingga membuat Siwon sedikit tercekik karenanya "Orang ini memang omonganya kasar dan tidak sopan. Kamu tidak akan menduga kalau dia ini benar-benar seorang malaikat"

"Dan lihat! Dia terlalu pendek untuk jadi malaikat"

"Hei, Shim itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan menjadi seorang malaikat" bentak Siwon tak terima dijelek-jelekan seperti itu.

"Benarkah? Tapi tinggi badan dibawah 185cm itu terlalu pendek bahkan untuk menjadi seorang cowok. Yah 183cm...kalau dibulatkan itu, hmm akan menjadi 180cm yaaa?"

"KENAPA KAU HARUS MEMBUKA AIBKU SIALAN!"

PLUK...

AWWWWW...

"Baiklah, ku kira jalan terbaiknya adalah menunjukan buktinya"

SRETTT...

"Ah! Sayap?" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya duduk manis mendengar celotehan kedua mahkluk yang mengaku sebagai malaikat dan iblis itu terkejut melihat Siwon mengeluarkan sayapnya.

PROUD...

"Aku bisa melayang!"

"Keren-keren... Malaikat sungguhan! Wahhh!"

Kyaaaa...

Gubrakkk...

Plop...

Awhhhuhuhuhh...

"Tapi batasnya hanya 3 menit. Uuuuhhh, itu salah satu efek samping sejak aku jadi Evangel karena aku masih belum terbiasa dengan hal ini"

Kyuhyunn mengambil salah satu bulu dari sayap Siwon yang terlepas akibat terjatuh tadi "Aaa...asli"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, kau percaya padaku? Akan aku berikan bulu itu padamu, bulu itu langka lho"

_'Dia benar-benar terbang'_

"Uhh... Hmmm... Yah meski ini terlihat agak tidak nyata, tapi aku akan mengambil ini yaaa!"

"Silahkan!" jawab Siwon semangat "Terima kasih karena sudah mempercayaiku, Nah kalau begitu Ayo kita mulai berkenalan lagi dari awal!"

"Aku Choi Siwon sang Evangel, Aku dikirim untuk membantu menyelesaikan permasalahanmu"

"HAH?"

"Benar, Dan aku adalah..."

"Dan dia hanya sebuah Aksesoris lebih tepatnya benalu" Changmin shock belum selesai memperkenalkan diri Siwon sudah menyela ucapanya.

Auw...

"Sadis... Setidaknya kau bisa memperkenalakanku sebagai teman terpercaya"

"Tidak akan pernah"

"BERHENTI!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi "Permasalahanku...? Aku tidak terlalu mengerti..."

**By KyuJjong **

"Kalau begitu kau membutuhkan pelajaran singkat, Yah seperti pelajaran Sejarah versi Evangel"

"Ti.. Tidak... Kau tidak perlu... Ohhh, kenapa bajumu berubah?" sekarang Siwon mengganti penampilanya seperti seorang Seonsangnim.

"Aku harus Serius, ini pekerjaan para malaikat dan iblis"

"Pertama, membantu memfasilitasi pertumbuhan hati manusia. Contohnya" kyuhyun dan Changmin duduk tenang melihat Siwon sibuk dengan tingkah-tingkah uniknya.

**_'Ah.. 100rupiah'_**

**_'hehehehe ambil saja itu'_**

**_'Jangan itu milik orang lain!'_**

**_Plukkk..._**

**_'Kau harus menyerahkanya pada polisi!"_**

**_Uwaaa..._**

**_"Baiklah"_**

**_Angel Flash!_**

**_Angel win..._**

"Seperti itu, mereka bertarung didalam hati manusia"

_'Bodoh, dia hanya menggunakan uang 100rupiah. Bahkan merubah suaranya segala'_ Changmin Sweatdrop melihat tingkah konyol Siwon dengan sepasang boneka ditangan layaknya menirukan gaya iblis dan malaikat yang sedang mempengaruhi manusia.

Lain Changmin, lain pula Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu terpesona dengan sosok Siwon dengan penampilan Casualnya tidak lupa kaca mata yang bertengger indah di matanya '_Tampan'_ sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan penjelasan Siwon melainkan dia hanya terpesona pada penampilan sang Evangel tersebut.

Kembali ke Siwon "Positif dan negatif keseimbangan diantara kedua emosi tersebut membentuk sebuah 'Hati' kalau kau mendengarkan suara-suara malaikat, hati yang murni akan terbentuk. Memandu hati ke arah yang benar adalah tugas kami dan alasan keberadaan kami. Kalau kau mendengar bisikan iblis hatimu akan tercemar"

"Hati"

"Malaikat dan iblis tidak akrab satu sama lain"

"Tapi Siwon dan aku special"

"Diam kau Shim! Dengan mengacuhkan manusia persaingan mereka ngakibatkan bentrokan tenaga memperkeruh Situasi. Disini pertanyaanya Strategi sisi mana yang tampaknya lebih berhasil"

Ehhh...

Bztttttttttt...

Teng...

"Waktu habis" Changmin mulai bosan mendengar ceramah Siwon " Kalau kau melihat dunia sekarang kau bisa melihat kalau para iblis lebih kuat"

DEMON WIN...

"Dengan hal-hal manis dan menyesatkan para iblis bersenang-senang dengan hati manusia"

**_'mereka menyebalkan'_**

**_'Ayo lakukan saja!'_**

**_'jangan Kuatir, semua juga melakukanya'_**

"Dan lagi emosi negatif menyebar lebih mudah dibanding dengan emosi yang positif" Changmin menyeringai.

"Tapi, bukan hanya itu. Yahhh manusia-manusia itu mahkluk bodoh tak terkira" Siwon menambahkan "Tak peduli seberapa sering kita menasehati mereka, mereka menutup telinga mereka dari suara kita. Meski kita memberitahu mereka untuk memberi tahukanya, atau mereka akan hacur setelahnya"

"Sebenarnya hati manusia bukan hal yang penting, tidakkah akan lebih baik bila mereka tidak ada?"

"Benar-benar Bodoh"

"Tapi sebenarnya siapa yang bidoh?"

"Secara umum sebagian besar malaikat menganggap manusia sebagai mahkluk paling berharga setelah tuhan, kalian hanya menyalahkan ketidak pedulian kaum manusia untuk menutupi ketidak berdayaan kalian. Malaikat-malaikat yang meninggalkan tugasnya tidak punya kesempatan menang melawan para iblis. Jadi sekarang ini mereka yang menggiring manusia menuju kehancuran mereka adalah para malaikat itu sendiri"

"Siwon?" Tanya Kyuhyun Khawatir, biasanya Siwon akan menyela atau melawan penuturan Changmin tapi kali ini ia hanya diam tanpa reaksi apa pun.

"Ada banyak macam malaikat, sejak akhir-akhir kami terlibat dalam dunia dimana banyak iblis rendahan datang dan membuat kekacauan"

"Hmm?"

"Standar pekerjaan ditentukan di surga sana dan biasanya kami tidak menasehati manusia dengan mengatakanya tepat di depan mereka. Pekerjaan kita ialah membantu pertumbuhan manusia tapi untuk membantu mereka secara langsung itu tidak diperbolehkan" Ekspresi serius ditunjukan Siwon "Para iblis tingkat rendah itu akhir-akhir ini turun kebumi. Jadi kau bisa mengatakan aturan itu berlaku mulai sekarang"

**_"Baiklah Choi Siwon"_**

**_"Aku yakin Konsekuensinya besar, tapi ini adalah keputusan yang bahkan kita para malaikat tidak ingin mengambilnya. Ini akan menjadi masalah bila 'hasilnya' tidak sesuai dengan hasil yang direncanakan"_**

**_"Kami mengandalkanmu Pionir malaikat kelas satu Choi Siwon" Ucap para tetua._**

**_"Yaaa.. aku tahu bagi para malaikat aku hanya sebuah objek percobaan dan setelah aku tidak berguna lagi kalian akan membuangku" Siwon membungkuk hormat._**

"Aku sama sekali tidak Istimewa, Seorang malaikat yang digabungkan dengan elemen-elemen iblis mahkluk tidak lazim yang dikaruniai kekuatan yang unik"

"itulah aku Seorang Evangel (Ashen angel)" Raut muka Siwon kembali ceria "Dan Kamu adalah pelanggan pertamaku"

"APA?"

"Yeah"

"Ke...Kenapa aku?"

Srettttttt...

"Tidakkah di dalam hatimu terdapat kegelapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Pekerjaan seorang Evangel adalah menolongmu dari itu"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan, Aku tidak tahu!" setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun pergi meniggalkan Siwon dan Changmin yang masih Shock melihat reaksi kyuhyun.

Sretttttt...

Bugh...

Whahahhahaha...

Bingo...

"Sepertinya dia kabur"

"Huh Dia tidak akan bisa kabur, soalnya sudah kuputuskan dia akan menjadi pelangganku"

"Boleh-boleh saja, tapi omongan dan mukamu sekarang mirip iblis tuh!" ucap Changmin geleng-geleng kepala "Dan tolong jangan tiduran di situ!"

"AKU TERJATUH BODOH!"

**By KyuJjong **

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Mungkin kalian Salah"

Hahahahahha...

Beginilah Suasana pagi hari di Junior High School, Canda tawa tangis ceria suka duka sedih senang semuanya tergambarkan disini.

"Hey, Kyu~ah sudah tiga hari yaaa?" Sapa pemuda lengkap dengan senyum gummy smilenya.

"Apa Flumu sudah hilang? Padahal kami baru akan menjenggukmu nanti" timpal pemuda lainya bernama Donghae.

"Iya, lumayan"

"Hyung? Dimana Sungmin hyung?"

"Ahh... dia tidak masuk dari kemaren mungkin kena flu juga?"

"Sejak kemaren?"

"Hmmm.. kalian berdua benar-benar sahabat yang kompak bahkan flu pun bisa kena bersamaan"

Hahhahaha...

_'Flu? Benarkah? Tapi...'_

Kyaaaaaaa...

Tiba-tiba terdengar pekikan histeris para Siswa Siswi, melihat dua orang pemudsa tampan masuk kekelas mereka dan jangan lupakan mereka berjalan menuju arah Kyuhyun hingga semua tatapan penuh tanya para siswa tertuju padanya.

"Hey, Jadi mereka ini teman-temanmu Cho Kyuhyun?" Ucap Changmin meraqngkul bahu Kyuhyun tidak sopan.

"Tolong perkenalkan kami pada mereka!" timpal Siwon dengan senyum yang menampakan lesung pipinya membuat para Siswa-siswi histeris melihatnya.

"Yaaa... kalian berdua!" tunjuk Kyuhyun tidak sopan " Kalian membuntutiku kemari?"

"Jangan begitu! itu bisa membuat kami mempunyai reputasi jelek, karena mereka semua pasti menganggap kami mengejar-ngejarmu kemari"

"Itu sama saja bodoh!" Ucap Kyuhyun setengah berteriak "Bukanya diluar sana masih ada orang lain yang lebih butuh pertolongan dibandingkan aku?" kali ini dengan setengah berbisik.

"Aih... Dinginya"

"Sekarang waktunya pelajaran jadi keluar dari sini!"

"Kyuhyun, apa cowok-cowok itu temanmu?"

"Mereka kelas berapa?"

"Tahun berapa?"

Teriak Siswa Siswi beruntun mengajukan pertanyaaan pada Kyuhyun.

'Mereka Seorang malaikat dan iblis' iner Kyuhyun.

Teng.. Teng.. Teng...

"Ayo duduk ditempat masing-masing!"

Srettt...

_'Tidakkah di dalam hatimu terdapat kegelapan?'_ Ucapan Siwon selalu terngiang-giang di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah anak-anak, semua harap tenang! Hari ini kita kedatangan dua teman baru pindahan dari Jepang" Ucap Seonsangnim di sambut sorakan meriah plus tepukan semangat dari semua siswa Junior High School.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan pemikiranya 'Baiklah, aku akan mengeceknya. Agar lebih yakin dan semua akan beres'

'Tapi bagaimana kalau...'

EUNGH...

'Itu Cuma mimpi'

"TIDAK, KALIAN PASTI SALAH"

"Ada apa Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Seonsangnim, Kyuhyun sepertinya kurang sehat. Jadi bolehkah kami membawanya keruang kesehatan?" Ucap Siwon langsung menyeret Kyuhyun keluar dari kelas.

"Kenapa mereka?"

"Ekh...ada yang aneh" ucap Eunhyuk entah pada siapa.

"Iya, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui" timpal Donghae meng Aminin kata-kata Eunhyuk.

"Le..lepaskan aku!"

"Kenapa Kau lakukan ini?"

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Padahal seluruh tubuhmu menjerit minta tolong"

"Tidak, aku tidak... TIDAK.." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nafas tersengal-sengal "Lepaskan Aku! LEPAS!"

_'Meski aku tidak mau mengakuinya, mereka tahu isi hatiku'_

"TIDAK..."

Waaaaa...

Brukkk...

Entah kekuatan dari mana, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membanting tubuh Changmin hingga terpelanting kebelakang.

Wusshhh...

Fiuhhh...

"Aduh seram" Ucap Siwon ngeri sendiri melihat kekuatan aneh yang muncul dari dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

Hahahahaha...

"Kasian sekali Kau dilempar oleh manusia biasa Shim" Tunjuk Siwon kepada Changmin. Ekspresinya menunjukan kesenangan yang luar biasa "Kau sama sekali tidak keren"

"DIAM KAU!"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah..."

Srettt...

"Maaf kami tidak bermaksud membuatmu tertekan" Siwon mengambil tangan Kyuhyun kedalam genggamanya " Tanganmu tergores, Sini aku obati!"

Fiuhhh...

Hikks...

"Sudah jangan menangis! Lukanya sudah hilang kok"

"Kumohon, Tolong aku!"

**By KyuJjong**

**TBC **

**[]**

**Don't forget to leave your like and comment here!**

**NB: Ini FF belum pernah saya publish d Blog pribadi saya, kalau hasil Review memuaskan FF ini akan lanjut di sini tapi kalau tidak mungkin saya akan publish kembali di blog pribadi saja atau mungkin Discontinue.  
**

Trimz...


End file.
